


Little

by mikes_paradise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ariel - Freeform, F/M, Lydia and Stiles, Stydia, The little mermaid - Freeform, stiles and lydia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_paradise/pseuds/mikes_paradise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia battles the Nogitsune The Little Mermaid style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of The Little Mermaid and you'll notice it's kind of like Beauty and the Beast too. The inspiration for this story came from how Lydia's childhood nickname was Ariel.

Stiles was getting worse and worse.

Lydia was worried.

As he lay on the couch, asleep, Lydia went to seek solutions.

She went to Deaton. Clearly whatever was affecting Stiles wasn't something that could be cured with cough syrup or penicillin.

"This virus, or more accurately, this possession, is dark. It feeds off of hate, and anger. Chaos and strife. What it needs is a counteract. The opposite of evil, or hatred." Deaton turned to Lydia. "Love."

"Love?" She repeated. Something so apparently evil and dark could be brought down with affection and compassion.

"It's not as simple as you think though." He began shifting through glass vials. "It comes with a cost." He continued shifting through until he held a cylindrical container. "Lydia, if you want to save Stiles, you'll have to make him fall in love with you."

"That doesn't sound too difficult." Lydia said, reminiscing on Stiles's crush on her, although it may have matured, it was still there.

"There's a catch. You have to make him fall in love with you in 24 hours and without your voice."

She stared incredulously at him, and often glanced at the floor. "What happens if I fail?" Her tone was shaky and anxious. She really thought she may fail. Getting an evil being to fall in love with her won't be easy, even if it's inside Stiles.

"You will be possessed as well. Adding to the chaos and evil."

Her eyes stared at the tiles on the ground. Her expression held anguish and distress. Her brain wandered through possibilities.

"Can you handle it?" Deaton asked, concerned.

"Is there any other way?" She asked.

"I suppose not. You're the only one with a strong enough emotional connection that I believe could pull Stiles from the Nogitsune's grip."

Her face still seemed irregular about the situation, but she was determined.

"Will he still love me when the possession subsides?" Her delivery was quiet, and held only wonder.

"Only if you want him to. When you sign this contract, your true feelings for how you wish it to end will verify after the 24 hour period."

Lydia was overwhelmed. But she still had no doubts about turning away. Taking this chance would, hopefully, eliminate innocent people appropriating any injuries. Unless, of course, she was unsuccessful.

"Let's do it." Lydia had confidence and constantly reassured herself that everything would work out.

Deaton opened the metal container and slid out a yellowish document. A long worded contract stating that her winning Stiles's heart would secure his return to his original state. She swallowed. Her nerves made her hands shake, but she disregarded them and took the pen that was located in the container as well. She bit her lip and stared down at the blank line. She looked at the clock, 1:34.

She conjectured her success. With her level of conviction, it was likely. She lowered the pen to the paper, wasting no more time, and signed her name legibly in cursive.

"You better get going, the 24 hours begin now." Deaton told her as she walked out the door.

Lydia arrives at Stiles's house, where she dropped him off because he kept having fainting spells earlier at school.

She walks in to find him sitting up on the couch, awake.

Lydia smiles lightly at him.

"I'm feeling better. You can leave." He says it with an intonation that Lydia knows isn't authentic. She swallows. Her heels take her around the couch to stand in front of him. She kneels down and looks up into his eyes. This action was significantly more difficult than she thought it would be due to the fact that his eyes looked menacing and were the defining feature of his evil appearance.

She endeavors to use gestures to try to get him to lie down. Lydia puts her palms against his chest, and gently attempts to push him to lie down and rest more. She tried to look asserting and helpful.

The discoloration under his bottom eye lid was growing more obvious. The bluish-purplish mix told the public of his insomnia.

The Nogitsune grinned. Her heart pranged. It was Stiles's signature crooked grin but it didn't hold true happiness.

"You think you can get him to fall in love with you?" Lydia's pulse raced, he already saw right through her. "He's given up on you. You won't win. I personally can't wait to have you as a part of my team."

She decided not to fight back the way he expected her to. She took his hand. And watched as there was an immediate change in his countenance. His eyes softened and brightened. This change motivated Lydia to continue her battle.

She began rising to get Stiles a glass of water, in doing so she let go of his hand. Promptly, the demon resurrected back into Stiles.

"Turning him only makes me fight harder." The Nogitsune growled.

Lydia rolled her eyes and scowled at him. She hated not being able to speak to defend herself and the ones she cares about.

She elected to forget the water and stay with Stiles. He looked utterly ill. He looked helpless. But Lydia wouldn't give up on him.

She plopped down on the couch next to him. His jaw was clenched, as if the demon was fighting Stiles off from the inside. She scooted closer to him so their legs were flush together. She didn't really know what to do. People usually fell in love with her, not the other way around.

"Get away from me!" The Nogitsune yelled dramatically.

Lydia flinched minimally. She sighed and racked her brain in an attempt to come up with some kind of game plan for the next 24 hours.

Her eyebrows rose slightly as a visible idea popped into her head. She smiled, while looking into Stiles's eyes. She erected and grasped his arm. He was heaved from his seat.

"What are you doing?" Lydia couldn't quite tell if that was Stiles or the Nogitsune, but she didn't answer (for obvious reasons) and continued walking towards the door.

She lead Stiles to her car. Lydia had to almost shove Stiles into the passenger seat, she noticed her touch still had a profound effect. When they were both situated in the car Lydia turned to Stiles and grinned amiably. Stiles shrugged with confusion; unaware of not only the contract she signed mere minutes ago, but also the location upon which they were headed. Before starting the ignition Lydia grabbed her favorite lip gloss from the clutch adjacent to her, and smoothed it over both lips. She knew Stiles was watching, and that the Nogitsune was waning with every heartbeat.

She mouthed the word "OK" out of habit, and started down the driveway.

The car ride was awkward for Lydia because no words were exchanged. Stiles looked anxious.

Finally, after a short time that felt like a long time, they arrived at their destination. The ice rink where Stiles and Lydia had gone long ago. She was hoping this place would bring back pleasant memories for Stiles's conscience to gain strength. Although, Lydia did kind of freak out on the ice last time, she would be sure to bring no attention to that memory.

Stiles emerged from the car first, and noticed Lydia still sitting in the driver's seat. She was smiling at Stiles through the window, hoping to convey a romantic message and not a conceited I-can't-open-my-own-door kind of thing.

Fortunately, he understood her, like he always does, and jogged over to tug the door open.

Lydia rose from her seat and Stiles offered his hand. She softly placed her hand in his and used it as leverage to elevate herself. She smiled wholeheartedly at him, as she was not expecting such a gesture. He smiled back. She felt very bad for being unable to say "Thank you". But again, he understood her gratitude.

They walked inside the building. Lydia wanted to hold his hand but decided against it. She had a moment of panic because how was she to communicate to the employee her skate size?

"You're a size 7 right?" Stiles asked.

Lydia stared at him with perplexity. She nodded after a moment of relief and fascination.

Stiles obtained the skates an handed the 7s to Lydia.

"How long of session?" The employee asked.

Stiles turned to Lydia. She held up 2 fingers.

"2 hours." Stiles translated.

After lacing up their skates and wobbling onto the ice, Lydia reached behind her for Stiles's hand but with no response. She carefully turned around to see him squirming on the ground already.

She smiled down at him and whispered out a giggle. With great effort, and help from Lydia, he was able to steady himself on the wall.

She held an expression as if to say "Are you going to be OK?"

Stiles nodded.

Lydia reluctantly reached for his hand. He took it without complaint. Except he did say: "Lydia... why are you acting so different?"

She wished she could say "Because you need me." or "Because I need you." but the best she could do was convey a facial expression that said something like "I don't know what you mean."

Stiles brushed it off, obviously slightly embarrassed for even asking.

They continued holding hands even while Stiles continued falling. Lydia's laugh was hushed and weak, but still convincing. She could finally be herself with him. She could relay real emotions that she felt every time they were together.

Stiles's voice filled Lydia's ears in a lovely, melodic way. She never realized how much she liked listening. This outing felt real. It wasn't scripted or uncomfortable. Lydia's feelings were absolute. She was more relaxed than she thought she'd be. It wasn't so experimental or forced as it had been at his house.

2 hours exhausted within the blink of an eye. Stiles's sweatshirt was dusted with snow, which Lydia patted off. His forehead glistened with perspiration even though he was surrounded by ice. Although, Lydia supposed ice skating was a strenuous activity, at least for Stiles.

"Wanna go back to my house?" He asked shyly.

She shrugs and nods.

Stiles took her answer for a moment but then look skeptical.

"Why aren't you talking?"

Lydia looked away from him and searched a file of lies to display. It would be way too difficult to explain to him her situation using simply gestures. Perhaps she would employ the use of a notebook and pen in the future. She put on a hurt expression and rubbed her throat.

"Your throat hurts?" He questioned.

She nodded and began making her way to the door so no more questions could be asked. Stiles joined her side and opened every door that may be in her way. She smiled every time.

Once in the car, Stiles started up his stories again. Caustic remarks littered every scene, which earned a snicker every so often.

They arrived back at Stiles's house. They walked through the door together and Lydia notices Stiles's sudden drowsiness. She put one arm around his shoulder and the other on his chest, so he wouldn't fall.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Stiles said. Lydia looked up at him with both lust and worry.

"I have to try to stay awake. If I go to sleep It comes back." Lydia glanced at him solemnly, suddenly regretting leaving him here to sleep while she talked to Deaton earlier. She unwrapped herself from him to allow his departure from her fostering guard.

She contemplated giving him some space and alone time.

"You don't have to leave." He told her halfway up the stairs.

She bit her lip in concentration. Lydia really didn't know what to do. He definitely needed her to stay here... or did he? She looked at the clock. It wasn't even 4:00 yet. She sighed and turned her gaze to a picture of his dad.

"My dad won't be home 'til late. Maybe 12." Stiles's posture was very poor at the moment. His entire aura said "tired".

Lydia was still unsure, but eventually concluded that the most beneficial outcome would result in her staying here.

She looked up at him and nodded, crossing her arms.

He grinned. "OK then." He ascended up the stairs, out of Lydia's view.

For 30 minutes Lydia sat on the couch, simply waiting for Stiles. She tapped her foot impatiently. The sound of rushing water could be faintly heard in the quiet living room. She was hungry, and stiff from staying in the same position, but she disregarded any obstacles that may distract her from worrying. Finally, the water shut off.

Lydia rose to an upright stance and prepared to see Stiles once more. But to her dismay, he was no where to be found.

"You did a good job. I'm impressed at how long you kept me away." The Nogitsune's voice echoed down the stairway. Lydia's stomach dropped.

Pounding steps began thudding down each stair. Lydia's heartbeat was at the same pace. Once It was at the bottom, It lunged at Lydia and cornered her against a wall. She cowered and shuddered but didn't look away from his eyes. His hair was still wet and every so often a cold drop landed on his face, he never noticed.

"But like I said before, the more you turn him the stronger I get." The Nogitsune's voice vibrated against Lydia's skin. It's breath condensed on her cheek. Lydia's confidence began building up to the point where she knew what to do. She pushed herself off the wall and fell into Stiles with a loving embrace. Her arms wrapped around his torso and her head settled on the crook of his neck.

"Thank you."She heard him whisper.

"No!" The Nogitsune snapped back, and pushed Lydia off of him. "You," he gestured at her, "are not going to win. If he's not in love with you now, why would he be in 24 hours?"

Lydia's anxiety and hurt and anger and love built up in a single instance to a point were she could just scream. So that's what she did. Lydia opened her mouth to expel the voices, the emotions inside her...but she couldn't. No sound burst from her throat. Her vocal chords held no quiver of noise. Her mouth deemed fruitless and her tongue regarded as worthless. Lydia closed her eyes, not quite in defeat but something like that. Everything she is, was taken from her.

The Nogitsune chuckled and shook his head. "You've killed yourself. Actually, he's killed you. Why go through all of this for Stiles? It's not worth it."

Lydia stared at him, wishing to refute, but took no action.

"You're so weak. Why do you even try!" It was inching closer to her location. Lydia took a few steps back before bumping into the wall. "If you think Stiles can be saved, if you think that contract means anything, you're more naive than I thought. Stiles is dead, Lydia."

Lydia was glaring into his dark eyes. Fear mingled with chagrin until the only thing she could think to do was resort to violence. She raised her hand, ready to swing, but instead she set her fingers gingerly on his face. She held his jaw with both hands and gently brought her face closer to Stiles's.

"Oh he likes this." The Nogitsune murmured.

Lydia was close enough to see the pores on his skin and the stripes in his eyes. She tried to say his name but it resulted in just her lips mimicking words. Their noses touched and their foreheads were flush. Lydia's lips hovered over his.

"Go ahead Lydia. See what happens." It whispered.

She closed her eyes and teased Stiles by panning her lips over his but never committing. But finally, she made contact. Not on his lips though. On his cheek. Then his jaw. And down to his neck.

She smirked when she felt his body relax and subsequently tense again. Lydia stopped kissing Stiles and corrected her posture. She came face to face with him. She studied every aspect of his exterior. He still looked tired yet he still looked beautiful. His allure was effortless. He was unbelievably and undeniably flawless.

"Are you checking me out?" Stiles mumbled.

Lydia blushed and pursed her lips, trying to hold back a smile. She just wanted him to get better. To go back to his former self and stay that way. She just wanted him to fall in love with her.

Throughout this thought process, Stiles was staring intently at Lydia. The way he looked at her spelled love to anyone with sight. Yet, both individuals were blind.

"Umm," Stiles uttered, jerking Lydia out of her cognitive trance, "are you hungry?"

She nodded hesitantly. Stiles followed suit. "I'll make us something."

Lydia raised one eyebrow skeptically. She shook her head.

Stiles grinned, "You don't think I can do it?"

Lydia crossed her arms, fighting back a grin of her own, she shook her head again.

"Watch me." Stiles declared.

Lydia took a seat at the small square table. She planned to help set up but Stiles insisted he can do all of it by himself. She admired his etiquette and charm.

Lydia sat and watched as he attempted to make pancakes; why he chose such a meal she'll never know. She got so distracted by his many failed trials at mastering the art of pancake flipping, that she combed through the end of her hair with a fork.

The show was a spectacle like no other. Her stomach ached from laughing silently and her cheeks grew sore from smiling. Stiles's giggles rang in Lydia's ears in a way that will stick in her memory forever.

"Dinner is served." Stiles said while sliding into his chair.

The pancakes weren't awful, if a little burnt and misshapen, but definitely still edible. Lydia tried to conceal her amusement, but to no avail. Whilst eating, Stiles gushed on about his favorite movies. Lydia listened with intensity, often wishing to chime in. She grinned and nodded as response and felt tinges of regret for not being able to speak. Stiles didn't seem to mind though, Not in a self centered way but he made sure no one was uncomfortable and still allowed Lydia to respond and stay entertained.

After eating, Lydia assisted Stiles in clearing the table.

It was 5:50. This day was going by with glacial progress. Maybe that was a good thing and Lydia could work that to her advantage.

"What now?" Stiles asked contemplatively. Obviously he wasn't expecting a thorough answer.

Lydia shrugged. She needed Stiles to stay awake and within arms reach of her.

Before anyone could speak a booming roar erupted from Stiles and a forceful shove knocked Lydia into the wall. A picture shattered and Lydia lost consciousness. Just prior to slipping away, she heard Stiles yell her name.

The Nogitsune's grip remained on Stiles's conscience. He scooped Lydia up in his arms and carried her over to his Jeep. He deposited her gently in the back seat and, himself, sat in the driver's seat.

The Nogitsune fought Stiles while driving. Short periods were occupied by Stiles's conscience but then would switch back to the Nogitsune's control.

As the battle continued, intervals of increased speed and swerving presented themselves. At one point the Nogitsune got so distracted with Stiles that he sped into a tree. Going 60 miles an hour, the car struck the tree from the side, jamming the driver's door and the left passenger door. Due to the weak integrity of the Jeep, it was totaled.

Stiles's left arm was destroyed. His forehead was cut and multiple lacerations decorated his body. Nobody was around to help. He feebly turned around to investigate Lydia's situation. She was sitting behind the driver, with no seat belt on.

Her body was flung across the entire back portion of the car, luckily, still in one piece. She was still alive but death was coaxing her.

"Lydia." It came out hushed and hoarse. Her leg was definitely broken, but he noticed no other serious injuries.

He continued to call her name. "Lydia!"

Stiles clenched his jaw and ground his teeth. He took a deep breath. His arm was completely immobile but adrenaline assisted his determination. Stiles mustered up his strength and began climbing over the front seat. Yelps of pain escaped his lips. His eyes watered and his jaw was growing sore.

Eventually, with great effort, he ejected himself from the car.

He hurriedly dashed over to Lydia's location. He hesitated momentarily to fully take in the Jeep's damage, that he could see. He frowned and sighed.

He yanked the door open with a cry of pain. Lydia lay strewn about on the seat. He took in the sight, heartbroken. A few strands of hair fell lose and blew in the wind outside the door. If she had been thrown hard enough to hit the door, she would be dead.

Stiles wasted no more time. He shook her shoulder, lightly saying her name. She jarred awake with a start. When she attempted to sit up, she fell back down due to a pain in her side, probably broken ribs.

"Lydia, Lydia!" Stiles called. He helped sit her up, even through the pain. Lydia was frantic. Her breathing was irregular as if she was crying with no tears.

"Lydia! It's OK Lydia, It's OK. Shhh, Lydia." Stiles leaned forward and wrapped one arm around her in a hug. Lydia hissed and shook her head. The ache in her side couldn't handle the fond gesture. Lydia did calm down though, for a few moments. Until she came to the realization of the dilemma. She saw the smashed doors and windows. She saw the cuts on Stiles's body and the grotesque bumps on his arm. She saw her own leg. She swallowed. Her mind overloaded and she panicked. Lydia was launched into shock. Every breath was painful.

"Lydia! Shhh, Lydia." Stiles used his free hand to stroke her face. Tears fell from all eyes.

"Lydia." He whispered her name one last time before diving into a kiss. Their lips met with such velocity and necessity, that both of them forgot everything. Their eyes closed simultaneously and their lips moved in harmony. Tears dried, breathing stopped, hearts jumped. Once Stiles retracted, he lingered over her lips for a moment more. Their breath mingled and their noses remained as they were during the kiss.

Stiles slowly added to the space between them. Eventually he uttered "Good thing I remembered."

His voice was playful but his expression still displayed anguish. Lydia couldn't help but grin, though her eyes were still forlorn.

Once they gained their senses back, Lydia pulled her cellphone from her pocket. The top was shattered away but it was still effective. Stiles grabbed his too, although it was entirely demolished. He frowned miserably. Lydia called for an ambulance as Stiles worried about how he was going to explain this to a certain sheriff. Another bill awaited his wallet.

By the time the ambulance arrived it was 6:45. Lydia were loaded onto a stretcher and Stiles sat on the bench next to her. They shared an ambulance. Lydia reached over for Stiles's hand. She grabbed his fingers. Suddenly she realized how bad of an idea this was. Going to the hospital. Where they're going to sedate him. He's vulnerable.

She squeezed his hand, he was thinking the same thing.

"Are you two dating?" The doctor asked.

Due to the angle, neither of them could see one another's answer. They both nodded.

Lydia began coughing erratically. The pain in her chest sharpened. The doctors rushed over.

"Probable collapsed lung." They shined a light in her eyes. "She's going into shock." They put an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.

"What's her name?" One doctor asked Stiles.

"Lydia." He said quickly.

"Lydia. Stay awake OK? You're going to be alright. We're almost to the hospital." The doctor's voice was calm. "Don't let go of your boyfriend's hand OK?"

Lydia felt numb. Stiles's hand felt burning hot against hers. She wanted her mom. Even though she wasn't a model of a perfect mother, she was still caring, and could make Lydia feel better in almost any situation. Comforting memories of compassion and love flipped through her brain as the EMTs tried cajoling Lydia's lungs to keep her alive.

Finally, the ambulance stopped and the doors opened. Lydia was wheeled out first and was forced to let go of Stiles's hand. She moved her eyes around in search of him but her efforts were abortive.

Stiles was escorted into a room with a large contraption above the bed. An X Ray. A doctor greeted him and introduced himself. Dr. Felter, a tall, young man with yellow teeth.

He took a quick X Ray and the results were hung on a board.

"You are going to need surgery immediately. Screws will be put in here," he pointed to multiple places on the picture, "here, and here. But after that you will be just fine."

Stiles sighed. He never liked surgery.

After some questions he was loaded onto a bed and wheeled into an operating room. Numerous surgeons were ready to cut Stiles open. One had a large needle in his hand. Stiles swallowed. "This won't end well." He thought.

The doctor held the syringe upright and plunged it into Stiles's right arm. It stung and pinched but after a while he felt nothing. His weariness was coming to an end as actual sleep set in. Not good.

The surgery was normal for about 20 minutes. After the screws were situated into place, all that was left to do was stitch the incision closed. As a surgeon leaned over to begin stitching, Stiles grabbed the man's arm and drove him to the ground. Everyone in the room looked mortified. Stiles's arm was bleeding. He was glaring at the others in the room, when warriors with swords suddenly materialized. Each doctor or nurse in the room is stabbed. The Nogitsune grabs a scalpel and struts down the halls.

Lydia's breathing finally calmed down after surgery. She wanted to see Stiles but she knew that would be unlikely. It was 8:00 now. Outside the door, she heard screams and breaking glass. Her heart beat faster. Her palms grew sweaty and the hair on her neck stood up. She jumped with a start when the door to her room swung open. It was him.

"Lydia." He purred. "Time to get rid of my competition." He wrapped his fingers around the scalpel. Lydia shut her eyes tightly with annoyance. As It walked closer to her, she could see the struggle. Stiles was pulling back with all his might.

His arms moved as if someone were pushing them back just as hard as he was thrusting them forward. Lydia guarded her face with her hands each time the blade came close. Her body was still debilitated as a result of anesthetics from surgery, and her prolonged inadequate consumption of air earlier. She looked Stiles in the eyes at any chance she got. Lydia wasn't really afraid of him or the Nogitsune, she just wanted things to be at their customary settings once again. She had faith that Stiles could fight this thing off from the inside. She had faith he wouldn't let him stab her.

Lydia conjured up enough strength and will power to grasp Stiles's flailing fingers in her own. He let go of the scalpel and clamped his eyes shut. Lydia looked at him with understanding and not with fear or anger. He was released from Lydia's grasp.

"Put this somewhere I won't find it." He indicated the scalpel. Lydia took it and tossed it between the bed and the wall. Stiles slouched and frowned. His arm was still bleeding.

"I'm in big trouble." Stiles's memory flashed multiple images of stabbed nurses and wounded doctors. He slowly trudged to the door and noticed none of the victims lying where they were attacked. Everyone was acting as if everything was normal. Stiles was stunned. "Or maybe not." He added.

No one came in to question him. No one put handcuffs on him.

"Maybe It just did it as a mind trick. Or maybe he erased everyone's memory." Stiles conjectured. He didn't know how this thing worked. "It felt so real."

He sighed. "I hope you'll be OK."

Lydia nodded with certainty. Stiles suddenly was flushed with the realization that his arm was still bleeding. "Aw jeez, this won't heal on its own." He looked down at his grotesque injury, feeling queasy. The bones were still broken after all so the pain radiating from them was indescribable. He hesitated before rising from the bed he didn't know he was sitting on and letting go of the hand he didn't know he was holding.

She wanted him to stay yet she knew his health depended on his departure. Stiles delicately closed the door, and left her sight.

When Stiles arrived back to the operating room, the doctors acted as if nothing had happened. They followed procedure as per usual and did their job. Stiles's arm was stitched up by 9:00. 50 stitches is what it took to close up basically his whole forearm. A blue cast was wrapped around his arm and a sling hung around his shoulder held it in place. Stiles was allowed in Lydia's room once again.

A thick cast plastered her leg and bandages covered her chest. Stiles hated seeing her like this. But nonetheless he loved seeing her. He adored gazing upon her flawless form even in an imperfect setting. Florescent lights and awkward positions tried to bestow an aura of defection but they bounced away from a shield of perfection that engulfed her body. Lydia definitely noticed the way he was looking at her, and she didn't plan on interrupting him.

She grinned after a few more moments of adoration continued. Stiles eventually snapped out of it.

"Uhh, do you need anything?" Stiles concerned himself with Lydia's well being. "OK, Ill let you rest if you need to." Lydia glanced up at him, pleading his presence. "I won't leave." He uttered.

With that reassurance, Lydia suddenly felt very drowsy. Stiles took a seat in a chair next to her bed. He was prepared not to sleep. As Lydia drifted into dormancy, her mind took on a new perspective.

Lydia was transported to another mentality, essentially. Perhaps her being a banshee gave her this ability but she was able to dream into someone's mind. Of course, she chose Stiles. His mind was dark, pitch black. But as she walked along the hard floor, a door seemed to get closer. She emerged through it to be diffused into a dirty jail cell, is what it looked like. Stiles was hunched over in a chair, identical to the one in the hospital room.

"Stiles?" Lydia could speak.

Stiles jerked into awareness. A look of mortification filled up his face.

"Lydia? What are you doing here? It's dangerous. You don't want this guy to get in your head."

"Stiles it's OK. I'll help you." Lydia consoled him although Stiles didn't really seem so keen on her abilities.

"Oh no." Stiles trembled.

A slow,shuffling was heard off in the distance.

"Is it him?" Lydia asked, rather perplexed. She turned around when no answer preceded her question. Stiles was backing into a corner, cowering. "What's he gonna do?"

A mummified monster lurked into the room. Lydia was shocked.

"Lydia. Perfect." It grumbled. A steel rod dangled from It's clothed hand. Stiles sniffled and covered his head with his arms. The Nogitsune swung the rod down on Stiles. Beating his head, arms, legs, stomach, everything. Lydia was stuck to the ground, only able to yell.

"Stop! Don't! Please! Do it to me!" She begged. The Nogitsune disregarded her pleas and continued beating defenseless Stiles. It was breaking him down, Stiles must be asleep. "Stiles wake up!" She screeched. Nothing. She took a deep breath and finally did what she does best. She screamed. With that, the Nogitsune turned around and left.

Lydia ran over to Stiles. He wasn't moving and blood and bruises were splattered along his skin. "Stiles?" She muttered. Lydia grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Stiles don't leave me Stiles. I need you, don't leave me." She spoke through tears.

"Lydia? Lydia!" Her name echoed through the room in Stiles's voice but his mouth wasn't moving. She abruptly jolted out of the dream. Stiles loomed over her. She was mouthing the words "Stiles don't leave me. I need you." She gradually took in her location and situation. She realized Stiles was just fine. Lydia exhaled and pulled Stiles into an embrace.

"Lydia it's OK. I'm OK." Stiles whispered into her ear. Lydia momentarily opened her eyes to view the time. It was 10:00 am already. She slightly gasped. Lydia broke the hug only to form a kiss. It took Stiles by surprise but he quickly adjusted and relaxed. The pain in her chest subsided within a few seconds. Stiles used his good arm to hold her waist while Lydia's hands were holding either side of his face. All the emotions from the past 24 hours have burst into this one moment. The kiss lasted perhaps a moment too long because it began getting heated between the two but Lydia broke it before anything major occurred.

Stiles looked hypnotized or high. It was unquestionably the best kiss he's had in a while if not ever. His eyes said "I love you" but his lips couldn't translate yet. Their pulses were both rapid but eventually slowed to a normal rate.

"Lydia...I" Stiles stammered. Lydia stared up at him with anticipation. He was unable to hold eye contact with her for more than a few moments. He grabbed her hand. "I... uh." He pursed his lips and swallowed. Lydia was 100% sure what he was going to say but she let him continue. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to gather enough courage. "I... l-"

He was interrupted by the same entity that's been getting in the way all this time.

"No!" He yelled. "Oh he was thinking it you know. Loud and clear. But I won't let him say it! No! This time I won't take away their memory. This time I won't let them heal!" Lydia was mortified. The Nogitsune stalked over to Lydia's bed. He crawled onto it. Lydia shook underneath his body as he hovered over her. "Don't worry Lydia, it's not what you think," he hummed as his faced lowered toward hers. "I just. Have to. Get. Aha." He rose back up with the scalpel in his grip. "I'll make him kill them all. Brutally. So he'll go to jail for life. Or better yet, receive the death sentence." Lydia violently shook her head. She pointed to herself and peered up at him through tears. "You would rather die instead of a bunch of strangers?" Lydia look down and exhaled. She nodded. "Oh I see. Because you think you can fix it right? Hm, worth a shot." The Nogitsune smirked and swiftly plunged the scalpel into her stomach. She flinched at the pain and attempted to cry out but only air released itself. Her mouth lay agape and her eyes were just as wide.

"No!" Stiles screamed and slid off the top of Lydia. He hyperventilated and scraped his scalp with his fingernails. "Lydia." He whispered as his cheeks glistened with tears. "This is bad. We can't call a nurse, I'll get in trouble. I didn't do this." He was pacing along the tile floors and glancing out the window. "We need Deaton." He contemplated stealing an ambulance and taking her there, but then realized Deaton could come here. "Do you have your phone?" Lydia feebly pointed at the small table next to her. Stiles snatched her phone and messed up Deaton's number 2 times due to his shaky fingers and nerves. "Dammit!" He barked after the third failure. But finally Stiles put the phone up to his ear.

"Deaton this is Stiles. I need you to come to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Lydia has been stabbed and I need you to do something about it. No. Stomach, and it's bleeding a lot. OK. Hurry." He ended the call. "You're going to be OK Lydia. Deaton can help." Stiles took her hand and kissed the top of it. Her eyes were closed as she tried to handle the pain. "I know baby, you're gonna be OK. It's gonna be alright." He breathed. 30 minutes of silence went by. Stiles never moved an inch. His fingers constantly entangled with Lydia's.

"What's taking Deaton so long?" He huffed. Lydia's breathing was very light and delicate. The pain was barely noticeable at this point. She felt so exhausted. "You doing OK?" Stiles asked.

Lydia didn't answer as she was solely focused on not dying. Stiles cocked his head and looked at her. He squeezed her hand. 10 more minutes passed.

"I'm getting worried." Lydia's eyes were drooping dangerously low. At this point, Stiles was the only one holding hands. Hers was limply gripped between his fingers.

"Stay awake Lydia." Stiles ordered. "Deaton will be here."

Lydia clenched her jaw and balled her free hand into a fist. She grabbed the scalpel that was still lodged in her body and yanked it out. It was holding in a fair portion of blood so once it was taken out, blood ran down her stomach and stained her hospital gown. She tossed the metal blade onto the ground. It bounced slightly and clanked melodically. Stiles stared at her dumbfounded. Lydia was aggravated, the Nogitsune was killing her. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Stiles stroked her hair and caressed her face. He leaned over her and gazed at her with concern. She took his face in her hands.

Lydia pulled his lips down into hers. He was caught by surprise at first but quickly settled into the kiss. Their lips massaged each other and Stiles was the first to offer tongue. Lydia granted gratuitously. Her hands moved from his face to his neck and the back of his head, pushing him more and more onto her lips. His hand found itself around her waist, being mindful of her injury. While his slinged arm lie limply between their body. As they reluctantly separated Stiles held on to Lydia's bottom lip with his teeth. If Lydia could moan she would've then.

"Ahem." Someone in the doorway cleared their throat. "Did you not hear me calling your names?" Obviously not. "Sorry it took so long to get here, I had to end up making this serum myself." Deaton retrieved the small bag hanging from his shoulder and pulled out a jar with some kind of salve in it.

"I'm going to have to rub this in the affected area, which will be painful although you'll heal in no time."

Lydia looked up at Stiles, standing above her. He nodded, passing his confidence to her. Deaton unscrewed the jar and scooped out a fair amount of goo. "Stiles, maybe you should do this." Stiles looked mildly disgusted at the thought of putting his fingers into and open wound, but decided to put his fears beneath him if it meant helping Lydia. He took the salve from Deaton. Stiles anted to hold Lydia's hand but his broken arm prevented such an occurrence. He looked over at her one last time for reassurance before piercing her skin once again. The pain was unbelievable. Much worse than the initial blow. Stiles looked saddened and tried to work fast. Lydia was so quiet, on the outside. But internally she was screaming. Tears of pain fell loose but the procedure was over briskly.

"It's over, you'll be OK." Stiles lightly hugged her. Being aware of both of their injuries. Lydia discharged a breath of relief. Only 2 and a half more hours until the Nogitsune will be kicked from Stiles's body. Lydia could feel her wound closing already. Deaton was turning to leave but Stiles stopped him "We'll need a ride home." He informed Deaton.

"Alright... Can you leave now?" Deaton directed to Lydia.

Lydia nodded but was actually unsure. She sat up on and dangled her legs over the side of the bed. Everything hurt. Her lungs and leg were definitely not healed and the stab wound wasn't completely recovered. Stiles offered his hand for support. Lydia balanced herself on the new cast but felt herself being lifted off the ground. Stiles wrapped one arm around her waist and gestured for her to put her arm around his shoulders.

They made it to Deaton's car surprisingly unnoticed. Stiles gently assisted Lydia into the passenger seat. Stiles sat in the back. By the time they got back to Stiles's house it was 11:25. Lydia and Stiles matched each others steps as they walked into Stiles's house. He untangled their arms as Lydia eventually was plopped onto the couch. Stiles hesitated, standing over her. The way he looked at Lydia made her heart swell. In a single, quick action Stiles's lips fell on Lydia's.

Lydia knew how she felt about him, she found out well before the Nogitsune fell into their lives. With every look, touch, and unspoken word traded between the two, Lydia's passion to be his strengthened.

Stiles grasped Lydia's waist and pulled her on top of him. They both lay horizontal on the couch. Lydia's casted leg set between both of Stiles's legs. Stiles's casted arm lay unslinged at his side. Gasping breaths were taken between each moment of contact. Lydia was growing hotter, she swore steam was billowing from their lips. Lydia knew how far this could go. She wanted to have sex with Stiles, but only Stiles. Not while he was infected with a homicidal demon. She let the make out session continue, she let Stiles's hands slide down her back, and along her sides. But she cut it off when she found herself reaching under his shirt. He looked disappointed, but she knew he would understand.

They remained flush on top of each other for a moment more before Stiles asked "Are you hungry?"

Lydia nodded.

"Do you want breakfast?"

She nodded again.

Lydia raised herself up as best she could but her afflictions gave her limited movement. Stiles attempted to use his good arm as leverage but even such efforts turned out to be ineffectual. Stiles huffed, obviously defeated. Lydia was able to push herself off of him and elevate herself off of the couch. Stiles waited for Lydia to hoist him up as well but she never did. She stood above him and tried to offer to make breakfast for him this time.

"Lydia,-" Stiles began but she cut him off. She began waddling to the kitchen, her cast making a simple task troublesome.

"Lydia really." She heard Stiles get up after grunting and straining himself. She heard his footsteps catching up to hers. Just before she got to the counter, he slid in front of her. He wavered before doing anything. He stared at her, but Lydia was staring at the ground still. Stiles brushed a section of hair off her shoulder, the back of his hand sweeping against her neck, and his fingers lingering to hold onto a strand before retracting.

She looked up at him just with her eyes.

"I got it." He whispered. The house was silent. She swore her heartbeat could be heard in such silence.

Stiles helped her into a seat at the same table she ate dinner less than 24 hours ago.

"Pancakes again?" Stiles grinned. It was some kind of spectacle to Lydia that he could go from sexy to silly in seconds.

Lydia nodded nonetheless.

Stiles was even more clumsy due to the availability of only one arm. Pancake batter and various liquids littered the floor and Stiles's clothes. He giddily walked over with two distorted pancakes on each plate. By the time they were done eating, it was 12:16.

After cleaning up Lydia and Stiles decided to go up to Stiles's room. After extreme physical exertion and the like, the two made it to his room. Both of them stood in the middle of Stiles's room, out of breath and misted with sweat.

"Broken bones are such a pain in the ass." Stiles groaned. Lydia nodded in agreement. It was 12:27 now.

The pair settled themselves on Stiles's bed. Relieved to take the stress from their muscles and relax. Both of them were at a loss for what to do. Lydia reclined back on Stiles's bed, her feet dangling off the edge. Stiles did the same. For the following hour, Stiles sparked up a conversation, rather one sided, about a variety of topics. Lydia would nod in agreement or shrug with uncertainty concluding each of Stiles's thoughts. It was nice. Lydia could think about the good rather than the bad. By the time Lydia was focused enough to look at the clock, it was 1:29.

Lydia's heart raced. She only had 5 minutes to make Stiles admit his love for her.

"You OK?" He asked. Lydia stared into his eyes as lovingly as possible. He's gotten every previous message from her, why not this one?

"Lydia you almost did it." Lydia was annoyed she was tired of this. She rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. The Nogitsune us not winning. "You came close a few times, but I knew you would fail." Lydia put her hand on his thigh in hopes of coaxing normality back into their lives. The fox shook his head. "Not this time." Lydia persisted, she began rising up to kiss him but was stopped as a hand wrapped around her neck. "Lydia back off, this is your last chance." Her breath was faltered and her lungs tightened as his grip continued to constrict her airway. Tears burned her eyes. Lydia's fake nails were worked no difference as she clawed at is fingers.

It held a scowl, watching as Lydia's face turned red. She tried kicking but only one leg was available ad proved itself useless. "Any last words, Lydia?" He asked condescendingly. It was now 1:32. Lydia continued to fight claw at his fingers.

1:33.

30 seconds remained. "Stiles c'mon." Lydia thought. Then she had an idea.

"I love you." Lydia mouthed, clearly and obviously so there was no way he missed it. "I love you." Her mouth moved.

Stiles's grip loosened. He stood horrified at his position. Lydia mouthed "I love you" again, staring right in his eyes. Stiles's hand completely left her neck, she held back the urge to cough to mouth the same 3 words.

10 more seconds.

Stiles seemed to have caught on. Lydia fell to the floor, coughing violently. But even through such ruckus she heard him say: "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add an epilogue so you know what happens afterwards?


End file.
